The Dead of Winter
by FirstThingsLast
Summary: When Craig, a newly inducted detective in Denver's homicide division, is dragged back to South Park and assigned to his first solo case, he dreads running into the kids he'd grown up with. Help soon comes in an unexpected form though, and their culprit? Much closer than any of them expected. Crenny/Creek love triangle, Kyman subplot.
1. Fleeting

**Hello, just a few notes before we get into it.**

**There are a few explicit content warnings. There will be mentions and descriptions if a dead Jane Doe. There will also be smut in later chapters, as well as foul language. Discretion is advised.**

**Now onto story details of you're still here. This is a Crenny/Creek love triangle story with main plot focusing on Crenny, as well as Kyman.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this and please leave a review to let me know if there's anything I can change or improve! If you enjoy, let me know that I should continue. Thank you!**

**...**

Twenty-five and tired was becoming a common description of the young adults in South Park. A generation that had grown up more apathetic than the last, and Tweek felt he was the worst of them all. Things never really seemed to go his way, and it was taking its toll.

For him, today was just another mundane day. He went through the same process; Get up, brew some coffee, shower, enjoy a cup or two as a substitute for breakfast, get dressed and finally head out for work at his parents coffee shop that he'd one day inherit. Luckily, he didn't have responsibility over it quite yet, and he didn't have to go too early because his father opened. It was a pretty big deal to him, mostly because he didn't get any rest until the early hours of the morning.

He had decided this particular morning, since he'd left a bit early, that he'd make a point of enjoying this walk instead of rushing there. He thought about taking some of the trails by his home for a change of scenery, but hadn't fully decided. It was all just an effort to put him in a better mood for the day.

The air around him was much warmer than usual, an added bonus which caused him to unzip the front of his puffy coat he'd worn. The scarf his grandmother had knit him was unravelled from his neck, now haphazardly hanging out of his pants pocket, half stuffed inside. His normally rosy cheeks were only slightly tinted from the breeze that occasionally rolled through the tree line and threatened a chill up his spine.

As a result of the warm weather, the months worth of snow were melting and causing puddles to form on the poorly maintained sidewalk. Of course this was the downside of spring, though the blonde tried his hardest to make the most of it, hopping playfully to dodge the wet spots. He promised himself that nothing would ruin his already brighter outlook on his day.

Before he could fully enjoy this little game he had created on the sidewalk, it abruptly ended in favor of of a beaten, dirt path. The trail lead around the outskirts of town and passed the McCormick's home. The row of houses ended with the decrepit one that Kenny used to live in. If he turned left it would lead straight to the business part of town, it was only a couple more blocks, five minutes at the most. He stood and weighed his options for a moment. He knew if he pondered too long he'd cause himself anxiety. Before that could happen, his brain impulsively moved on it's own and where it lead him was down the muddy dirt path.

The puddles here were a bit harder to avoid, his shoes quickly becoming dirty from the tough terrain. He began to realize that this probably wasn't the better option in hindsight, but now, in his mind, it was too late to turn back. Even though this way was the longer route, it was still only about an extra five minutes, so he didn't have to deal with it for much longer. He was still keeping a positive frame of mind.

His eyes scanned over the ground around him, observing his path in an attempt to keep his feet dry then occasionally glancing to the remainder of the snow that had yet to melt. It must have been pretty high to still cling on in these temperatures, that was probably part of the reason the train looked unkempt. Fallen branches and dislodged rocks littered his way, causing him to maneuver around them. It was still nice to take it all in time to time though. Sticks, rocks, mud, fingers..

He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, eyes widening as he repeated and sifted through his thoughts. Fingers? No, it must have been sticks that resembled Fingers, right? He didn't want to look and find out, he should have just kept going, but curiosity got the best of him. He knew He d be thinking about it all day if he didn't anyway, better to erase the thought and move on.

Tweek slowly turned in place until he could see the spot again. He saw them, and staring at them face to face, he couldn't deny what he saw; a human hand with human fingers connected to a once living arm. This time, he couldn't convince himself it was anything else, and that scared him so badly that he couldn't move a muscle. Just stare.

The purple digits were curled horrifically, though they hardly looked decomposed at all. His eyes trailing he saw the arm that was hardly as discolored as the frost bitten hand, though it was gruesomely obvious that animals had found her as well once the snow began to melt. Her face and parts of her outstretched arm were covered by a mess of matted, long blonde hair. He was pretty sure he didn't want to see it anyway, or the rest of her body, the splotches of red that tainted the ground nearly making him sick.

Once his adrenaline kicked in, he picketed a bit, not sure which way to even run in his fuzzy mind. He just knew he had to get out of there. He's not sure when exactly, but he found himself sprinting, mud splashing all over his clean, baby blue jeans as his feet slammed against the ground with every step.

Craig was the first detective to show up on the scene, and he was pretty sure he would be the only one. He was working out of a station in Denver. There was far more crime there which meant more work and better pay. Since South Park was such a small town it paled in comparison, as a result there were hardly any reported homicides. His partner, or mentor as he liked to call himself, didn't even bother to come out. He insisted there were more pressing cases at the station that still needed solving. Because of this, he was on his first ever case alone.

The male appeared as stoic as ever, trying his hardest not to feel a pang of guilt. He had moved away as soon as he graduated from high school, essentially packing up and driving away that very same day. He knew what he wanted to do and a school had accepted him that would teach him how so he felt no need to hesitate. Denver had already treated him more nicely than this Podunk town ever had anyway.

When he approached the scene, it had already been tapped off and a few uniforms stood around it joking about something, laughs echoing in the quiet forest. As he approached, his shoes slapped against the wet soil and made it hard for them to not notice him. A couple familiar faces turned to peer at him, as well a couple unrecognizable ones.

The first he took note of was officer Barbrady who was still looking as dimwitted as ever. He had to be almost seventy now so it was a wonder they still allowed him to serve on the force. At least seeing him brought back some weird type of nostalgia, unlike the two who stood beside him.

He had never pegged Kenny as the type to become a cop. He assumed the male was Kenny anyway, he's certainly grown a lot since they'd last seen each other. He had to be six feet tall, ditching the surfer cut he'd had in high school in favor of a shorter top and buzzed sides. His blonde strands were gelled back and out of his face. "I guess they let anyone join these days.." he muttered to himself.

On his right was Kyle, who made more sense as an officer. He was smart, athletic and had a lawyer for a father who'd certainly taught him a thing or two. He seemingly hadn't grown at all, still standing about the same height as Craig at five-eight. He had been the tallest around them for a while but that had clearly changed at some point, unlike his unruly red curls.

They both looked surprised to see him. The taller of the two, of course, smiled at him in that lopsided way he always had while Kyle's expression quickly turned to one of disgust.

"Looking good, Tucker." Kenny had to say in his usual tone.

Craig tried to ignore him, cursing himself for thinking that maybe something more insightful would come out of his mouth. He pulled a pair of rubber gloves from his pocket, slipping them on and letting the elastic slap against the skin of his wrist. After he ducked under the tape to see what exactly he was working with.

"Same as always, I guess." The Jew had to chime in with an attitude. "Are you too good to talk to use still?" he tried to tease but it came out sounding more like something a spiteful old friend would say .

"Can we just get this over with? Where's the M.E. anyway?" he asked, approaching the body and hearing Kenny approach from behind as well.

"He's also coming from Denver. Must've gotten lost." The voice said from behind him, the man using Craig as a shield from the dead girl.

"Fantastic." He rebutted sarcastically as he squat less than a foot from the corpse, getting a good look of the scene. He had been rather weak stomach in the beginning, fainting the first time he visited a body farm. Luckily for him, you could only look at something so many times before you became desensitized to it. It made sense for him but Kenny didn't seem too bothered by it either, not like Kyle who had his back turned away from it and stayed lingering outside of the tape.

He scanned over every inch of flesh that wasn't hidden by clothing before his hand swept the hair from her face. He got a pretty good view of her features, the half of her face that wasn't invaded in mud anyway. He tried to set the mass of hair down which proved to be easier than it should have been. It was so tangled that it basically moved as one entity. Her eyes were missing, but he couldn't really expect them to still be here. The good part was that most of the rest of her features were still in tact. It was a relief only a detective and a composite sketch artist would understand. This meant that identifying her should have been a whole lot easier, especially if she was from this tiny town. Not many visitors came here, After all. Why would they?

He noticed piercing that clung to the decomposing cartilage of her ears, four on one ear and two on the other. It also appeared she had, at one point, had an eyebrow piercing that had been ripped out.

He had to waddle a bit to work his way around to the torso, trying to get a better look. It was hard to tell much of anything without moving her, that with the added wildlife getting to her. The snow had awarded them off for a while, it seemed, which certainly worked in their favor, it would also make it harder to figure out when she'd died though. He decided not to touch the clothing just yet, not until after photographs were taken and the M.E. could get a good look.

He rose to his feet, coming up with a couple theories right away. She must have been here during a snow storm, it was the only way that she would have been buried quickly enough for animals to not take notice. That only narrowed it down to once a week in this shithole. The other thing he could deduce was that she was alive when she was left out here. The frostbite and the way her arm was outstretched indicated that she might have been crawling for help. It must have been a slow, terrible death for her.

"Find anything?" Kenny asked as he shifted from the spot he'd been watching from, exiting and holding the yellow tape up for Craig to do so too.

He ducked under as he spoke. "A couple things, but I can't disclose that." There was really nothing to disclose, but he was far from admitting that. "Who found the body?"

"That ex of yours.." Kyle finally decided to open his mouth again, too bad he couldn't find it in himself to speak professionally.

"Tweek?" he raised a brow.

"Who else was willing to date you?"

"That's none of your business really."

"I'll take that as none." He'd rebuttal.

"Hello, I'm officer McCormick, let me know if there's anything I can do to help. And I really mean anything." He interrupted, trying to break the tension in his own goofy way.

The atmosphere couldn't stop his eyes from rolling back into his head for a couple seconds, though somewhere deep inside he wanted to smile at the absurdity. "I'd actually rather you didn't help me with anything, but.."

"But?"

The detective pulled his gloves off, moving to stand in front of him as he pulled his business card out of his suit jackets pocket with a newly freed hand. "As much as I don't want to give this to you, I'll need you to contact me if you find anything at all. I'm pretty much alone on this case."

Kenny took the card contently but his red headed companion wasn't happy with this. "Are you insinuating that we leave now?"

"Please enlighten me on why I'd need six officers here when there is no press and no crowd. I think a couple will do once the Medical Examiner arrives. It's clear you can't be bothered to work with me anyway, even though that's a dead girl laying right there."

He grimaced but couldn't argue, glaring daggers until the sound of more footsteps in the mud broke the silence.

A tall, dark haired male trudged through the mud. His black waves bounced with his steps. He was a bit intimidating, at least six inches taller than Craig and aged to around forty with much more wisdom and experience. His expression appeared serious and in moving as he looked over the body and then the group. That is, until he was standing in front of Craig.

"Well, hey there. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, though this is unfortunately in our job descriptions and I'm sure we don't have time for social lives." He joked with a smile before offering a hand which Craig happily shook. "Call me Benette, since we'll probably be getting to know each other there's no need for any of the formalities."

"Its a pleasure, Detective Tucker." He flashed his badge out of necessary for the law, tucking it away as he continued. "Denver homicide division."

They made small talk for a couple minutes as they waited for his crew to arrive. They were in protective suits which were more meant to preserve evidence than anything else since they'd be handling her. They clumsily stumbled through the terrain, bag of equipment in hand.

"We'll handle it from here, Tucker."

"Sounds great, let me give you my card. " He said before offering it in exchange for the other's. "We'll keep in touch."

Once Craig exited the bubble he's gotten himself lost in with the M.E., he turned to realize most everyone was gone aside from Kenny and a couple middle aged officers.

"Well, you ready to go?"he asked.

"Where?"

"To see Tweek.."


	2. Nostalgia

_**Hi! Sorry for my absence, I've had a busy couple months with life.**_  
_**I haven't forgot about this story though. I'm just here to say that I will now be uploading at least one chapter per week. There will probably be two this week since I've written the next three already and just need to type them out!**_  
_**Thank you to everyone who reads and leaves a review! Enjoy~**_

**...**

The room was filled with silence, the one sound provided by a metal fan that sat in the corner of the room. It hardly aided in cooling the unbearably hot room. The room was empty aside from the usual things you'd find in an interrogation room , that meant that there was nothing to distract Tweek from his thoughts or the images that flashed through his head. His fingers tangled in his hair as a response, tugging at the short, messy strands with an anxious groan.

Craig watched him through the one way glass, asking fate why it had to be Tweek that found her. He had been staring at him for somewhere around five minutes now. It was rare that anything managed to bother him this much, but the thought of confronting his ex in a professional situation had his stomach in knots. He had been a horrible person, they both had; at least to each other. He hadn't had to admit that either of them did anything wrong, he honestly thought it'd always stay that way too. Karma had clearly brought him there for a reason.

"You got this." Kenny reassured him, placing his hands comfortingly on the noirette's shoulders.

He clutched the manila folder in his grasp, shrugging Kenny off of him. "I'm fine, let's just get this over with." A light flickered in the already dark room, most of the lighting spilling in from the other side of the glass. He turned his attention towards his exit.

Police Chief Yates stood besides the door that led into the interrogation room, his foot beginning to tap loudly. He clearly wasn't impressed by Craig's questionable emotional state. His ginger hair was fading to grey, though he hardly looked different from how he remembered. His arms were crossed over his chest. One foot was pressed against the wall, the other supporting what body weight the wall wouldn't. "Hurry it up, kid. We can't hold him forever." His gaze didn't once bother to meet Craig's, his hand moving up to rub his tired features.

Craig hugged the folder to his chest, taking a deep breath to try and compose himself. His eyes shut as he steady himself to do what he always did best; pretending that he didn't care. He nodded once he was ready, more to himself than anyone else. Confidently, he made his way into the room.

He tried to ignore the fact that Kenny and Yates were watching, and more importantly that Tweek was his ex. He was going to treat this like any other questioning session. It was his job to stay unbothered and unbiased, so that's what he'd do at all costs.

He made sure the door closed firmly behind him before starting towards the other male. His steps echoed in the quiet room and immediately drew Tweek's attention. Deep cerulean eyes met frantic emerald ones, sending a pang to Craig's heart. It had been so long since he'd seen him, but somehow it almost felt like yesterday.

"C-Craig..?" His voice came out broken. His hands fell from his hair to his lap limply, his mouth hung agape.

"Hello, Tweek." He said as coldly as possible. He pulled the chair out from across him, settling into it as he slapped the folder atop the steel table between them.

"Where...w-where have you been?"

"Listen..I'm here to discuss the details of what you saw this morning." He ignored his question, which only left Tweek with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"You're..what?" His voice grew weaker.

Craig made a point of flashing his badge, just to drive the point home that he didn't want to get personal. "Detective Tucker of the Denver Homicide Division. I'm just here to ask you a couple of questions." He flipped open the folder, taking the pen from inside and clicking it. "What were you doing when you came across the body?"

His heart was beating into his throat as he looked across the table at the blonde. He cupped his hands together on top of the paperwork to steady the slight tremor. The air hung heavy as both of them searched for the right words, though it would soon be proven that perhaps neither of them could find them. The lack of an air conditioner was really starting to dawn on him, beats of sweat coating his forehead.

"I-I was walking to work.." He started honestly before something seemed to snap inside of him. "Wait.." His brows suddenly furrowed, eyes steadied on Craig. He shook his hand, leaning forward as his hands slapped onto the tabletop. "Why did you leave me?"

Craig was taken aback by the question, completely caught off guard. He nervously clicked the pen a couple times before calmly setting it down. He had trained years for these situations, he's kept his composure through worse than this. Fixing his posture to a more confident one, he kept the eye contact despite wanting to do the opposite. "Tweek, there's a dead girl out there who's family is probably missing her. She was alive, she had a life of her own. Dreams, aspirations. You're really worried about that right now?"

Another moment of contemplation before Tweek slouched, clearly defeated. "Gah...Fine.."

**... ...**

Craig sat on the front steps on the station, taking a long drag from a cigarette. He had only been back in town for a couple of hours and it was already taking it's toll on him. He had an awful lot to reflect on.

Someone left the station, signaled by the door creaking harshly on it's hinges. He didn't bother to turn and see who it was, he was sure he'd find out anyway. He wanted to revert to his old ways of coping by shutting himself off to anyone. He was hardly able to use the old defense mechanism of ignoring his emotions anymore. He just wanted to be alone, but that clearly wasn't going to happen.

"Dude, you got an extra one?" Kenny asked as he sat beside him. Craig complied, not in the mood to make any snarky remarks. "This is surreal, man." He continues in an attempt to break up some of the tension. A small puff of smoke left his mouth with his words. "Someone's dead and you're back here. You know, I never thought I'd see you again.."

"Think about me a lot?" The raven headed male teased, appreciating the attempt to lighten the mood.

He laughs. "You sound like me!" He took another pull. "Your sister is always hanging around so it makes me wonder about you. She's not going to school?"

"Nah, she wants to take a break and figure things out first. I can't say I can relate but I understand. She doesn't have an idea of what she want's to do yet." He threw his cigarette butt on the cement at his feet.

"Yeah, Karen can't go. You probably figured it out already but money is tight in our house." He said thoughtfully. "Honestly, I joined the force for the money and benefits. If I can, I'd pay for her schooling. That and I've always had a complex for helping people."

He scoffed in response. he wanted to make some back handed comment but he was actually enjoying their conversation. It felt nostalgic. "It's weird, I never pegged you as a cop."

"Well, I never saw you as a detective either."

"It was a guilty pleasure of mine to look into cases and shit like that. I actually helped solve a Jane Doe case through a forum dedicated to that sort of thing. Funny enough, Tweek and Cartman were the only ones who knew I liked that stuff." He admitted, peering over at the blonde.

Kenny was leaning back, elbows rested on the step behind him. His legs were stretched straight out in front of him. His hair was as neat as it'd been earlier, strands beginning to fall against his forehead. A small smile graced his lips. He'd been thoughtfully staring at the treetops, though Craig couldn't peg what he was thinking about. His bright blue gaze shifted and their eyes met. "Cartman?"

He almost immediately looked away. "It's a long story."

"What happened with you and Tweek?" He asked but almost immediately regretted it. "Oh! You don't have to answer, I get it."

Craig shrugged, combing his fingers through his short, silky hair. "I left."

"That's it? You didn't tell him you were going?"

"Well, he knew. Things just weren't great between us towards the end, so it was bound to happen one way or another. I guess he just thought we could work things out.."

"Sheesh.."

He nodded in response, leaving it at that. He didn't want to think about Tweek anymore, it was his bad luck that he was even back here. The air hung awkwardly around them after that. That's why he was happy to have the moment interrupted by his phone ringing.

He fished it out of his pocket and answered. "Detective Tucker." He rose to his feet, listening to the vice on the other end. "Uh huh...yeah.. okay. I'm leaving South Park now so I'll see you in about an hour. Bye." He hung up, cracking his tired neck some.

Kenny hurried to his feet. "Wait, where are you going?"

"The M.E. is back and performing the autopsy." He pulled on his suit jacket, making sure it rested correctly against his slim torso. "I'm gonna go meet him and get started on this case." He started towards his car.

The taller male followed. "Wait! Let me help."

Surprised by the request, he turned his attention back to Kenny. "You know I can't do that."

"Please, aren't you on the case alone?" He pleaded. "No one will ever know."

"And what about your job?"

"It's South Park, you think they keep a tight leash on us? There's never anything going on around here, they'll just think I'm on patrol."

"I can't."

"Just let me tag along. You don't have to tell me anything."

Craig's tongue ran over his lips as he weighed the decision. It wasn't illegal to let him ride in his car, but he would draw the line there. Kenny would strictly be there to keep him company on the ride. "Fine, but don't get your hopes up, you can't come into the Medical Examiner's Office.."

...

The ride back to Denver was rather pleasant. He assumed he's become annoyed at some point by being trapped in a car with McCormick, though that time never came. Instead, they made small talk occasionally and sat in comfortable silence for the remainder.

Craig had managed to remember the last time he'd seem Kenny. It was the day he decided he couldn't be with Tweek anymore, and he still really owed the other a favor for comforting him that day. Emotions were running high though, so he decided it was best to shove the thought aside.

He climbed from the car, bending over to glance at Kenny in the passengers seat. "This'll be quick, just hang out here. If you decide to go somewhere just take my keys with you. I'll wait for you out here."

"Got it, captain." He replied with a wink.

Tucker brushed the comment off, shutting the door and heading towards the entrance.

He'd been to this office frequently enough for the receptionist to recognize him. He'd worked a couple other cases since graduation with his partner. Since this was the biggest, most well known Medical Examiners office in Denver, he's also come during his studies. Thinking back on it, it was a wonder he'd never met Bennette previously.

Someone from reception walked him back, as per usual. They made sure he was properly dressed in protective gear as a precaution. Shoe covers, gloves, face mask, goggles, the whole nine yards.

Despite the mask, the room still smelled overwhelmingly of death. He was met with the sight of Bennette standing over the who's just been lying in the snow. When he noticed Craig, his dark eyes darted upwards. His mouth was covered with a mask but he could still tell he was smiling, cheeks curling his eyes into crescents. "Right on time, Tucker!" he made his way over to greet him. His long, dark curls were pulled into a short pony tail. His gloved hand motioned Craig to follow him back over. "I'd shake your hand but it's not exactly a good idea in this situation."

Craig followed Benette back over to where their Jane lied. "What'd you find?" He asked as he made some observations of his own.

He had made quick work of opening her up, the "Y" shaped incision already sewn shut. She was laid on her back. It was obvious that her limbs had been forced to conform to the size of the table top, appendages still bent at odd angles from a combination of being frozen and rigor mortis. Her skin was darkened and weathered, though the wounds still stuck out. Reddish brown gashes tainted once smooth skin accompanied by dark bruising. The wounds were scattered across her arms and torso.

"Let's begin with the obvious things I could figure out. Time of death was likely somewhere between two and three weeks, your best bet is to figure out when the last big storm was. I couldn't pinpoint an exact time because the organs were so well preserved." He stood on the opposite side of the table, his gloved fingers poked at wounds gently. "It's likely the deep lacerations are what took her. When I opened her up, she had a massive amount of internal bleeding. That's not to say that it was a quick death though, the weapon nicked both her left lung and intestines. The lung was collapsed so she would have had a hard time taking in any oxygen which most likely led to her falling where she did. "

"And the frostbite?"

"Because the wounds weren't severe and probably could have been helped with medical attention, she laid there for some time before expiring. There's also this." He repositioned to stand at the top of the table, carefully using both hands to tilt her head to one side. "She sustained some blunt force trauma, though it wasn't hard enough to incapacitate her. This paired with a collapsed lung and adrenaline, she probably passed out and never woke up."

"Poor thing." Craig said sympathetically. "I see there are defensive wounds on her arms."

"Yes, about five on the right arm and nine on the other, there was quite a fight. That and, I have something else you'll wanna see." He motioned to her feet. "If you look here, you'll see that the treads of her feet are torn open, indicating that she'd spent some time running barefoot."

the fact dawning on him, his mouth hung agape for a moment. "She got away..."

"It would seem so."

"Any defining marks?"

"Not aside from a birthmark here.." He pointed out a small, dark circle to the right of her belly button. "...and a small tattoo. We're still waiting on dentals, but I wouldn't get your hopes up on that one." He placed his palms on the table, leaning forward some as he spoke. "It seems like it's been some time since she's had any dental work. She would have been in a good amount of pain."

"The tattoo?"He moved on, trying not to let the fact get to him.

"Behind her ear there's a butterfly." He shifted enough to brush her hair out of the way.

Craig bent down enough to get a good look. "You took measurements of everything?"

"Of course, do you think I'm an amateur?"He joked. "I know, I know. It was a rhetorical question. I'll be send all the photos to your office once I finish up here."

"Sounds good." He nodded, closing out the conversation. He really didn't want to be there anymore. Thought he didn't get sick, that didn't mean he wasn't bothered. He knew this case would be the heaviest on his mind.

They made their way into the hallway before turning to face one another. "I'll be sure to contact you when and if I find anything else." He said as he pulled his gloves off, Craig following in suit. Bennette used his newly freed hand to tug his mask down to instead hang around his neck, exposing his features.

Now that they were in front of each other, Craig could get a good look at his features. He was older, maybe late thirties or early forties. He stood only an inch or two taller than Tucker. His face was aged, a hint of stubble lining his strong jawline. Smile lines and wrinkles only seemed to add to his charm. He was certainly Craig's type when he was younger. Then again, he hadn't had a type since Tweek, this was the first time in years that he had even acknowledged someone as attractive.

"Well, I have your card if anything evolved here." He offered his hand. "Let's keep in touch."

Craig took the chance to remove his mask and despose of it before shaking the other male's hand. "Of course, thanks for your cooperation." He nodded, turning to leave.

He made his way half way down the hall when Benette called out. "Hey! One more thing..."

...

Kenny sat with his feet on the dash, chair in full recline as he napped. The songs on the radio seeped into his dreams. That is, until they were disrupted by Craig sliding into the car.

"Mnhh.."He groans as he stirs from his nap.

"Wake up, we're going to the station." Craig wasted no time in pulling out of the parking lot and onto the busy road.

"Are we closeby" He sat up straight, the seat clicking back into it's usual position.

"Yeah, and there's something you should know.." He replied with some apprehension. His fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"What's that?" He shifted in his seat to face the noirette more.

"Well.." He stated, thinking of the proper wording. "Have you heard from Cartman recently?"

"Not for a while, he left not too long after you. Why?"

"Remember how I told you he knew about my interest in cold cases? Well, he took the credit for solving that case in the forums.."

"Dude, that's awful. You know where he is now?"

"He's the captain of my division.."


End file.
